luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Crispy Fred Chicken/Transcript
Transcript : : settle down uhh.. it's just an power outage class, stay calm and stay on your seats : : WAIT! : : Fred? Fred? they're all gone. : : ohhh the "today", just about anything to get out of studying, let's go! : : the truly Brave dare to stay at their desks, Fred. unless you're too a chicken! to hear the terrifying tail of the legend of the toilet monster! : : oh Mort, why do you always pull out the same stunt when there's a black out? : :HEY! I do not! : : the hunting! the darkness! the human! : : you always do it Mort, but hey, watch out, I heard someone dying after hearing that story... by the boredom! : : yeah, that's right, you go, unless you won't be disturbed when you screamed like a chicken! : : OK Mort, let's see if I scream, or snore. : : every night, at the witching hour, a foul smelly and cut through monster, emerges from the sewers through the toilet. : : looking, for Brains to drink! : : when he finds one, he cracks their head open like an egg, and then slurps like this : : I knew it! Fred's a chicken! I called it! : : no wait! it's not how it looks! it wasn't me! : : wait right there, a few clicks there, look what I just pulled on the internet! :Fred was a dude if you :thought he was cool and :but one day when light goes out at night :he freaked out and began to :the chicken Fred won't use the boys room in the school he won't take his piss out! : : well ENOUGH! it wasn't me! it was my pen!! : : hey! if Fred's pen screams, what do his pencils do? synchronize swimming? : : Fred, you can't be friends with a highly specificed robot, if you can't control yourself! : : it's Mort who can't control his brain! didn't you hear that song? : : agent Brains? : : hi dad, I mean, Super Commander. : : Honey, egghead the evil alien has created a mutant, and he has send it to the earth to attack your quadrants. you must neutralize it using any means necessary. : : Sir, yes Sir. : : did you get my email? : : hi Fred, we saw your video. : : yeah, hilarious. : and : : run! run! chicken Fred! :a chicken by the name of Freeed! : : oh this is not happening! when I open my eyes, it'll all be over. : : Fred! I've been looking for you! I've curry a graft at robot version! Fred is a chicken, he's not a p-p-pigeon. he's a leaver like a dodo, he's scared, he's lost his macho oh is the music finished? : : enough! : : a toilet paper fight? that's so childish. let's ball, come on Fred! now you have to throw it on me you know the rules! : : wait, I'm having a toilet paper inspiration! the power of the toilet paper has inspired me! : : the power of the frequent sheets! : :write down every word I say! I'm about to dictate something that would make history in the world of horror stories! : :OK, now you got my attention! : : run, run, chicken Fred! : :hey! it's my private time to do an important business and everybody here knows that I have to do it ALONE! you're gonna be sorry! Ugh! uhh, c-can someone turn off that music? I can't- I can't do my business in here! : : I am the toilet monster! : : AHHHH! : : Wally, the toilet monster's just an earned legend! although,greatly improved by my amazing manner of talent! : : I... I I just see the toilet monster, and it gave me a message for you! I hear, that when there's a power outage, some jerk face calls me stinky, I, the toilet monster, dare you to say that into my face, tonight, at the witching hour, let's see what stinks when I drink his BRAINS! : : what's the big deal? hah, Mort you need to go and show him who's boss! : : MY BEAUTIFUL BRAIN! : : chill, Mort, Wally will go with ya! : : WHAT??! : : right, Wally? : : Wally? ugh, wimps. well, I suppose I'll have to go myself and tell him to leave poor little Mort's Brain alone! : : wait, you do that, for me? : : well, if you change that awful video on the internet, I suppose I can think about it! here, hold this a sec I've got a great idea for a song ruuun, run,chicken Mort, the toilet monster has come out now! : : Fred, you wrote this! : : nooo! no, look at the ink, smell it! : : "that idiot Mort's gonna see what's Fred made of"? "Friday, start writing down everything I say"? Fred, I don't know who Friday is, but you and me both know, the monster doesn't exist. : : so, you don't mind coming with me tonight at the witching hour? : : ugh, Fred, I have better things to do at the midnight! like, you know, I, well, I HAVE A BUSY SCHEDULE OK BYE! : : wait, wait! how about I'll let you record me looking stupid while I'll try to fight with the monster that doesn't exist? : : : : uhh. but if the monster does appear, you have to film the fight and put it on the internet instead of your stupid video, deal? : : deal! : : , my reputation is at stake! ow! now listen carefully to the second part of my plan! ow! hey Friday- Ow! quit doing that- OW! already! hey! : : I'm just trying to help! toilet paper inspiration will provide you with another great idea! : : OW! hey I got one! listen, you head in the bathrooms, when I arrive with Mort, you and I fight. : : cool!! : : no,no weapons! ok? it's just an act. you have to let me win! : : uh-huh that's not cool. : :if I don't win then the plan won't work! bye bye fun! : : ok, let's do us up! : : No! Mort's no fool! but a toilet paper's not gonna cut it! we need a really amazing monster, you get me? : : so many horrifying monsters I can turn into! : : great, but hurry up! I'll keep Mort busy, you'll transform your self and then come the the school. we'll meet in the bathrooms. sweet corn! : : a big moment needs a big look! uh, oh no, something's not right.hmm cool, right, just need a little bit of literal thinking. : : Agent Brains here, I've been patrolling for over eight hours and there are no mutant aliens in sight. requesting permission, to aboard the mission. wait a minute, what was that? : : no that's dumb. yeah it's kinda Corking you got a primo man! huh? : : I've got you, mutant! : : cover yourself, Mort! you're not ready to face an authentic toilet monster! ugh, Friday! where are you? Mort, please! do you always : : AHHH! the toilet monster! : : aww come on Mort! don't be a chicken and keep taping! let's show the world the real Fred! : : stinky monster, you're late! never heard of punctuality? obviously you need to be taught a lesson! and I'm here to teach you a whole class! for free! : : UGH! take that! OW! take this too! oooof! : : hey, buddy you look really cool and stinky, but, you're fighting too hard, let me- : : DON'T. BRING ME. UP? : : Brains, I am a robot masquerading as a mutant wannabe who wants to be who wants to be a robot masquerading as a mutant wannabe robot, not to gathering around! : : Ok! sorry! my mistake! hey, are you sure this is the place? : : no way! they started without me? : : wait! I can smell mutant! : : ENOUGH ALREADY! : : : : hey! where are you going? I haven't even started yet! : :congratulations, Fred! what a cool video! but, you know what? I like the other one better! I've always liked chickens! they're fun and, they're just so cute! : : tell me you didn't delete the chicken video! Mort! MORT!